


Impact

by MR01



Category: Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, I can certainly go multi-shipping, M/M, but this is it for now, the chemistry for this show it's so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: An alien trying to inconspicuously fulfill his mission gets sidetracked by a snowflake and his friends.
Relationships: Ben Hawthorne/Captain Hah Re | Harry Vanderspeigle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Half a year has passed since he crash-landed in the quaint town of Patience, Colorado. 

Killed his first and so far only Earthling.

Assimilated to. Almost resigned himself to acting, looking and living like a human.

Six months since he by fortunate-unfortunate circumstances became the town doctor.

Made friends. Well, met good-hearted and inviting people.

He taught himself English thanks to his taken identities' extra gift of being a recluse.

A well stocked cabin perfectly located in the middle of basically Antarctica and seemingly endless Law & Order reruns on TV.

A grand library full of books and absolutely no one to talk to also helped greatly.

Still being no closer to finding the hopefully not yet defrosting doctor's corpse.

Or his ship. He wonders if anyone out there in space is looking for him.

He is an accomplished pilot so maybe not.

* * *

"What are your plans for the day doctor? Cause I could really use your help, expertise I guess."

Harry was sitting at the diner. A well used medical book lay opened but forgotten as he looks at the town's dashing mayor.

He had been drinking a cup of slowly cooling coffee being half interested on the game broadcasting on the television and his book.

Waiting for his order and Asta to arrive before they open the practice for the day.

Prior to being introduced to crispy bacon.

Fluffy chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes by Asta and D'arcy, he had enjoyed eating whole eggs and quickly ripening bananas for breakfast.

Sometimes when he is home he indulges. He kind of regrets that today wasn't the day.

"Work then I've got a few things I should get to. Procrastination is a bad habit to kick."

He's going to see if the lake has begun to thaw and if so he thinks he might try going for a swim.

He really doesn't want to but if someone else finds the too soon departed good doctor before he does.

Well, then he's going to have to learn how to fake cry convincingly because his 'twin' died.

Or something.

Law and Order must have the answer. With any luck after his swim he can get started on Trial by Jury because Special Victims Unit doesn't seem have 'em covered.

"Oh I see, maybe next time then. Thank you." Ben smiles at him and Harry can almost feel the disappointment rolling from him.

"Do you have a corpse? Someone I can dissect or has anything suspicious turned up. That I should rightfully be made aware of, as uh-the town physician."

He stares intently up at the man and he doesn't know exactly why he feels a slight thrill at the sight of his blush.

"No just wanted to bounce some thoughts off of you."

Ben started to feel a little awkward just standing around so he took a seat on the other side of the booth.

Harry was still listening so he's taking it as a good sign. They can consider what he's gotta say then go from there.

"For- as you know the school year is starting up again. I would love it if you and Asta or Ellen could check up on the all the kids before we send everyone back to the classrooms."

It's a shot in the dark yet he meant it when he says.

"I could help too. I just know basic CPR but for you I'm always available. To help, I mean."

A waitress comes by with a platter of food looking like it's ready to feed a small village and Harry's got a look to him that seems almost predatory.

A slight shiver runs through Ben at the sight but it's been a really doozy of a morning.

Snowing harder then it hasn't days so he talks it up to that.

Still he can not bring himself to look away from Harry.

His gestures mirroring something intimate, intricate and practiced when he digs in. 

Forcibly stilling mid-bite to offer him some food. Saying that he wonders if anyone has ever thought to live on toast alone.

And he just laughed. Mumbling a 'doubt it' as he takes a fry.

"I'll consider it. Meet me in my office bright and early tomorrow. Lest I forget."

Harry practically forgets him and his surroundings as he stares back at his plate.

Ben thinks him completely magnificent.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He walked out of the diner with a bag full of leftovers. And went right into a shop nextdoor.

Coming out a few dollars short than what he had begun the day with but he's got a nice box of assorted bread.

Barely balancing it with a cup holder containing three cups.

One for himself and the others for his two assistants. It is a small, simple gesture yet he thinks he might be able to use to build a rapport.

Harry doesn't know if it'll work. But he is already well on his way.

It is far too late to turn back.

He had planned to go into his office. Just kick off his shoes and open up YouTube to make sure he's got everything covered before he officially begins.

Afterwards maybe check up on Ellen and see about any pressing appointments he might have for the day.

Knowing that Asta has got the back office covered. He thinks he might play some background music.

There is a lot he wants to get done today.

Like scaring the shit out of Ben's wretched son. He looks at his watch. He is going to be late if he keeps at the pace he is currently walking.

* * *

He entered through the back entrance of the clinic. Making a bee-line for the break room.

Seeing Asta recalibrating a device as Ellen erased some information from the community white board.

"Hello. I've brought you breakfast." Harry smiles at them. Going as far as to gesturing towards the food as he deposits it on the table.

Their simultaneous "what's up, Harry" and "hey doctor" being enough of an interaction for him so he throws his own food in the fridge.

Oh no, he sees what Ellen had been working on. Now that he has a chance to look up and take a closer look.

That boy on his roster. Max Hawthorne.

And he has just got to double check because damn. He gives the ladies a chance get a break by telling them he's got to take a call.

Walking over now to the hallway he checks every single room. One by one. His annoyance and anticipation growing by each empty space.

Finally he decides to give in and just walk towards the lobby.

Seeing the kiddos mother anxiously tapping her foot. With the lovely woman being the only person sitting in the waiting room.

"Dr. Vanderspeigle, it's so good to see you." Kate quickly stands. Offering him a friendly smile. "I'd like to come to therapy. Ben said you were the best."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

She cuts to the chase and he really likes her boldness. Thinking it's a nice balance to Ben's tameability.

He feels a pang of loss as he thinks of his dead wife. Then home.

His planet and old life. But he is here now. On Earth and he has got a mission.

"Does 4:30 sharp work for you. Also please know that I didn't mean to ambush but I could use-"

Harry's eyes go wide and she is a little shocked by his outburst but she understands.

"No! I mean, I'm booked."

The look of something then disappointment followed by understanding are all present and he sighed.

Clasping his hands together. Looking mildly pensive.

Wondering what badass detectives Nina Cassady or Olivia Benson would do.

He's got it. Curt generosity always for the win.

"I can fit you in next week. Early Monday and Tuesday if you want."

She nods enthusiastically but is a little surprised by his next comment.

"Lose the kid and Ben. I'm going to be seeing enough of both."

"Can do. I'll see you around Doctor." She grabs her purse.

Putting on a beanie. Thinking it's far too cold outside and she didn't wear a coat with a hoodie.

That she should have and now kind of regrets it.

The brilliant doctor stops her just as she approached the door as he causally asked about her son.

It's her turn to look a little sheepish. And a bit annoyed. Turning to look at him and all he can see-feel is worry from her.

"Right. Sorry forgot to cancel with Ellen. He was scheduled for an appointment."

"But he refuses to get out of the car. I'll try again. To bring him back after breakfast."

* * *

Harry needs a break and some milk. He has seen far too many humans in the past six hours.

Ranging from newborns to old men and done everything in between. 

It is currently lunch time. Half an hour in between patients. Blocked off the schedule just so they could eat together.

Since apparently Asta loved bonding so much. Or maybe she just wanted to talk with or try to relate to Jay.

Who he has a sneaking suspicion is her daughter.

Thinking that maybe today he can try to see what Ellen does with her life at work.

Not that he cares but he hasn't had much of a chance to see for himself.

* * *

He originally wanted to have a have a mid-day coffee break.

Honestly he thinks he can live off the beans or the powder.

But he has just been informed that they are out.

And he does not have enough time to drive much less walk to the store before his next appointment is set to come in.

Asta let him know that the order for kitchen supplies has already been put in but that thanks to the increasingly bleak weather it's running late.

That they are stuck playing the waiting game.

Letting him know that luckily their medical supplies are on par with that of a decent clinic.

Instead of things going his way today.

He is stuck somewhere in clinic limbo boredly watching Ellen eat some soup and Jay arguing with her unbeknownst to her yet, mom.

As his phone takes forever to load his Law & Order episode. 

And she catches him staring but if anything he's looking past her.

Wondering what the hell that update by deputy Baker earlier had been about.

He had just partly overheard the conversation she had been having with the nurse.

All he had caught from the conversation is that some nameless fisherman, an apparent non person of interest.

Had found a human foot in the lake, his lake.

For a brief moment thinking hey that might be his foot. Or he means his long _missing_ extravagant, playboy twin 'Frederico's foot.

Oh yes, he is worried. Really.

But this is a small town and these are humans and he's at work.

He is really hoping that the deputy and sheriff are too dense to piece anything together at least until he gets off the clock and can go over there.

Dispute any other findings if any with his vast medical knowledge.

But for now he stays out of his own head. Focuses back to the real world where Jay is rudely asking him if he has a severe bout of staring problems.

Because this isn't the first time she's caught him. With Ellen looking up from her food, shocking them both by standing up for him.

Saying she doesn't think him a prev. or a creep. Letting them know that she thought him autistic or on the spectrum.

And yes that's a good idea. Cover. He's really got to look into how he can give these hardworking women a raise.

But then she's backtracking saying that this is none of her business.

And his newfound faith in humanity is dwindling slightly.

Still he thinks it's his time to shine. As he leans a little forward. Looking a bit evil as he says.

“Little secret, kid. I can be a little testy when I work with new people.” He laughs awkwardly when they don't get it. The reference.

Thinking that today's mid-lunch viewing of the episode has promised to be especially risqué and sad. He can't wait to watch it.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"You will not die from strep. The internet assured me. Although if you do. Speaking worst case, on the off chance scenario."

Asta had walked back into room 3 at just the right moment to hear the end of that sentence and the following words.

"Are you interested in donating your body to science. To me. I need something to dissect."

And when Mrs. Marlowe gives him the a look disapproval with a dash of fear he realizes that maybe wishing for their impending death a little quicker was wrong of him.

He tries smiling to signify that he's just kidding. It's not going well. While Asta lets them know that she can dispense the medication.

That apart from giving her some discharge paperwork, Ellen would be delighted to set up her next appointment.

* * *

By the time he's seen his last patient on the roster. He is so ready to go home. He has got to make some progress.

Either put on some snow gear or a pair of swimsuit shorts.

Harry was currently on the way to the restroom having just found out the visit that room and being on or in the general proximity of a toilet is what people do.

When Jay approached him saying that he wasn't done for the day because there are kids in the lobby.

And great she's messed with his schedule. Which cost from wondering what will Ellen or Asta do if they have been tracking his progress or daily habits. 

Then he doubts it when he catches sight of his front office staff dreamily watching a stupid cooking show.

Harry expected to see anxious parents maybe a bleeding child. Thinking he can finally put something other than his stethoscope to use.

But it wasn't meant to be. Instead it's these kids.

Max and Sahar. 

Sitting together. Talking as if in a cafeteria or the diner.

Ultimately ignoring the outside world. 

"-a red string of fate. Do you think that's where the pinky promise came from?"

When the kids finally notice him the shift in the atmosphere feels almost tangent with annoyance.

"Hey Dr. stupid Alien, Mom made me come back with Dad. He was stopped by the Sheriff. I'm pretty sure it's because he likes to drive two or so miles under the speed limit."

He looks at the wall to his left as if he's got x-ray vision and Sahar is a little tempted to ask but doesn't. Instead saying.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

And her friend is replying with a slightly uncomfortable.

"No. At this point, I'm pretty sure he's getting lectured to drive faster or just walk."

"You know what little Hawthorne. It's Dr. Not an alien to you and I explicitly asked her not to bring either." 

And Asta knows she isn't the only one trying to go home so she calls the children to her.

Hopefully it'll be a quick visit. 

"Okay. C'mon kids. I'll take your vitals."

* * *

"Hey Harry. Doctor Vanderspeigle. Thank you for seeing the kids at this hour. But I couldn't wait to get started."

Ben walked into his office. Removing his coat. The room is a little warm. Taking a seat. 

Giving Asta, Ellen and Jay a box of homemade candles.

Saving the best one for last. Thinking them all great but with the one he put in real effort and now he's feeling slightly nervous.

He reaches into his coat pocket and hands him the gift as he continues to talk. 

"There's plenty of people interested in signing up their kids. Especially now that they found out the consultation is free." 

"Well Mayor. Human money means nothing to me. Also hold up your pinky. I want to see something." 

Ben doesn't hesitate to do ask he is told. He does however lean in a little close. Watching the man look at the offering.

Smell it. Look back at him confused. Thank him as he moves it aside.

Unintentionally hurting his feelings as the candle slides smoothly into the garbage.

"What. No you're still getting paid. As is the staff. C'mon now."

Then Harry is redirecting the conversation to say he's realized his blunder. Say that he loves human money.

Cash money. Liquid and digital. Whatever that means.

Moving on after a moment.

Telling him about soulmates and a red string of fate or love. A fable. How he half heard information and ran with it.

Thinking it a real load of shit.

And it happens organically when he kisses him. Full on the lips like it means something.

As if what he just did is normal.

Saying he recalls the feeling outside of the physical sensation. Then.

"What a stupid idea."

And Ben doesn't know how to react really because what the hell. And instead of freaking out he just takes it in stride.

Going as far as to say.

"Huh. Yeah. Do you think that's where the pinky promise came from? Like you swear not to break it."


End file.
